1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tactile pointing stick; in particular, the invention relates to a tactile pointing stick capable of generating a tactile function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the input and output data processing of a computer are carried out interactively with a user via a data input/output device. For example, the data input device may be a keyboard or a pointing device, while the data output device is may be a display screen of a computer that displays such data as characters and graphics. Examples of pointing device include a pointing stick, a digitizer, a mouse, and a track ball.
In recent years, it has become even more popular to use the pointing device, in addition to the keyboard, as the data input device to apply in fields such as data processing. The reason for the popular use of the pointing device can be attributed to the newfound convenience brought by operating systems and application software that employs a free-to-move pointer in response to interactive operations by a user for which the use of the pointing device is essential. For example, Windows operations and icon operations are examples of the interactive operations.
On the other hand, computers today are no longer limited to the bulky desktop type having an independent computer body, keyboard, and display monitor. Recently, portable computers such as the laptop type, notebook type and palm type have become popular, and such portable computers have an integrated computer body, keyboard, and display. The portable computer such as the laptop type can be conveniently carried because it is light and compact.
However, because of the increasing popularity of using such portable computers as the laptop type, the operating condition under which the pointing device is incorporated into a computer has become more diversified. In other words, the pointing device of a desktop type computer is typically operated on the top of a desk while the pointing device for the portable computer is more compact and operable away from the desk.
For this reason, it is desirable that the pointing device used with the portable computer does not require a setup area because the pointing device is integrated with the portable computer. In addition, there is also demand to reduce the setup area of the pointing device of portable computers, where it is more desirable to assemble the pointing device within the computer in order to meet such demand.
The operating theorem of the pointing stick is described as follows. When an operator pushes the pointing stick in an arbitrary direction, a strain dependent on the strain of the pointing stick generated by the force is generated at each strain gauge. Since the resistance of the strain gauge is in proportion to the degree of the strain engaged thereupon, it is possible to determine the moving direction and moving distance of the cursor or pointer on the display screen, based on the changes in the resistance of each of the strain gauges, by detecting the change in the resistance of each strain gauge.
The structure of a traditional pointing stick 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The pointing stick 10 consists of a substrate 11, a post 12, and a rubber cap 14. The substrate 11 is provided with a circuit (not shown) in order to transmit the signal of strain gauges (not shown), disposed on the substrate 11 or the post 12, to a controlled object, for example, the cursor described above. The post 12 is disposed on the substrate 11, and it is used for being subjected to an external force from the user. The rubber cap 14 is disposed on the post 12.
After the user moves the cursor to a desired position through the pointing stick 10, he can activate the pointing stick 10, like the mouse, by pressing its tip end.
Among all kinds of pointing sticks, some of the posts 12 may consist of a body 121 and an adapter 122. Accordingly, the rubber cap 14 is disposed on the adapter 122.
However, since the rubber cap and the post or the adapter are abutted against each other directly without any interface, the user cannot be sure whether his force can activate the pointing stick or not when he presses the tip end of the pointing stick. As a result, the user feels very troubled.
In view of the disadvantages of the aforementioned conventional pointing stick, the invention provides a tactile pointing stick that can generate a tactile feedback to users.
Accordingly, the tactile pointing stick of the invention comprises a substrate, a post, a first cap and a second cap. The post has a first end, disposed on the substrate, and a second end being free. The first cap, having an inner bottom surface, is disposed on the post. The second cap, having a convex portion, is disposed between the inner bottom surface of the first cap and the second end of the post in a manner that the convex portion abuts the post.
Furthermore, the tactile pointing stick further comprises a hard plate disposed between the inner bottom surface of the first cap and the second cap.
Furthermore, the post further comprises an adapter, being disposed on the second end of the post and abutting the convex portion.
In addition, the tactile pointing stick of the invention comprises a substrate, a post, a first cap and a second cap. The post has a first end, disposed on the substrate, and a second end being free. The first cap is disposed on the post. The second cap, having a convex portion, is disposed between the first cap and the second end of the post in a manner that the convex portion abuts the first cap.